The Affair
by edwardcullenluvr13
Summary: What would have happenned if Edward had already had a human girlfriend that he cared for as much as Bella? Could he just let her go? Would he give up Bella his one true love? That is what this story is all about.
1. First Sight

-1 **The Forbidden Love**

So what would have happened if Edward had already been dating another girl?

Would Edward's and Bella's love still have prevailed? (Of course there is no stronger love)

--

This is my very first story to ever post! I hope you all like it. Please READ AND REVIEW!! I need to see if I can actually do this or if I should just quit and never write again…lol! I hope you enjoy and don't get too mad me, I promise that Edward and Bella will be together because nothing can keep them apart!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I am just grateful to borrow the characters!

--

**First Sight**

Edward's POV

Catherine and I walked to our seats in the lunchroom while I carried her food. Catherine, Cat as I like to call her, was thinking if I truly liked the new blouse that Rosalie had bought her. I would be sure to complement her on it later. Rosalie was Cat's best friend. Even though Cat was human we seemed to keep our secret pretty well from her. The only Cat ever got suspicious of why I never let her come to my house. She is easily distracted, though, when you tell her about the expensive restaurant that I am taking her to.

Cat had a scent that stuck out from all the others. It was a blend of sugar and spice. She was also had the guts to ask me out, twenty times! I guess that was the reason that I liked her so much, she was persistent and would not take no for an answer. If that wasn't enough, even though that's all that mattered to me, she was the third prettiest girl in the entire school. At least that was what the rest of the male student body thought.

On a usual day I would hear all their thoughts and fantasies about Cat. Some of the guys had very R rated fantasies too. Most, though, just imaged her talking to them or a kiss from her. Today I was lucky and had a break from all of it. Today everyone was thinking of the new student that was coming tomorrow, Isabella Swan.

We finally made to our seats. For a while we all just sat in silence or had short conversations. That was until Alice brought up the subject, the most popular subject about Isabella Swan.

"Have you guys heard anything about Chief Swan's daughter?" Alice asked the group.

"No not really just that she is coming from Phoenix," Rosalie replied. She was hoping to start a conversation with Cat about when they wanted to go shopping again but Alice beat her to the punch.

"Cat have you heard anything about her? I know all the guys are just dying to impress her," Alice said trying to get on Catherine's nerves.

Alice had never liked Catherine. Always said she would betray me and reminded ten times a day never to tell her the family secret. I hated that my two favorite girls couldn't get along but I had a hard time trying to let go of Cat.

"I would prefer that you not call me Cat. That is Edward' s little name for me. No I have not heard anything about that tramp coming to our school. I know one guy that will NOT be drooling over her though," she scolded me.

"How can you call her a tramp? You haven't even met her. Just because guys are getting excited over her doesn't make _her_ a tramp. She may not even want any guys," Alice spoke irritated towards Cat.

"Edward is on my side though. Right Edward?" she asked.

"Umm…I think Alice does have a point," I said in barely over a whisper.

"What?! Are you taking her side over you GIRLFRIEND'S?!" Cat spoke loud enough for the whole lunchroom to hear.

"Yes, he did," Alice said aggravating Cat even more.

"Well, if you feel that way then I'll just go sit with Mike Newton," Cat said while she got up to go to sit at Mike's table.

"Leave her. She just needs to vent a little," Alice commanded me with a smirk on her face.

I didn't talk to Cat the rest of the day but I knew that I would need an expensive gift for her to talk to me again. So I went to Seattle and bought her a small gold necklace with a little golden heart on it.

Catherine was sick today so I couldn't give her the gift. I went through the day silently. I didn't really have to pay attention in class since I knew just about everything there was about the subjects, I should I had taken them at least fifteen times, but I tried extra hard to concentrate on them. It was lunch before I spoke. Alice was just ecstatic that Cat was not here today. I was just about to go out to my car when I smelt the most delicious blood scent I had ever smelled.

It was not like Cat's this one was sweet and floral. I looked around the room but could not find the scent for awhile. When I finally found it I did not recognize the face. That beautiful face with the mahogany hair surrounding it. I was surprised to see the angelic face staring at me. She blushed and the scent grew even stronger. I felt strange. I realized that I had been holding my breath, not that it mattered. She looked away from me embarrassed. I wished with all my existence that she would look at me again. Then I realized what the strange feeling was. It was love at first sight.


	2. Friendships

**The Affair**

So what would have happened if Edward had already been dating another girl?

Would Edward's and Bella's love still have prevailed? (Of course there is no stronger love)

--

Thank you everyone who read my story. I got some very positive reviews and NO negatives!! (yay!)

I was afraid that everyone would hate me for putting in Catherine. Catherine is an essential to this story. Don't worry I have a few things planned for Catherine that will make everyone scream with joy or at least I hope you will.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I am just grateful to borrow the characters.

--

** Friendships**

Bella's POV

I walked to the lunchroom with a Angela Weber. She was very nice to me and she was shy, also, so I didn't have to speak much. She took me to her table where I met her other friends. They, unlike Angela, were very talkative. They kept asking me questions about my life. All the questions were making me nervous and I began to blush after Jessica Stanley asked me if I had ever dated anyone. That is when I noticed the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. Actually the five most beautiful people I had ever seen in my life.

The most amazing one was the one with the reddish bronze hair. He was now looking around the room, like he was searching for someone. He was sitting next to a girl with short dark hair. She looked like a pixie with her petite figure and graceful movements. Then there was the most beautiful girl that walked the face of the earth sitting by the most muscular guy I had ever seen.

"Angela, who are those people," I pointed with my glance.

"Oh! Those are the Cullens," she answered with an answer that I wanted more details.

"I mean what are their names," I said trying to get as much information on them as possible.

"The dark haired girl is Alice and Jasper, the boy she is sitting by, is her boyfriend. The muscular one is Emmett and that is his girlfriend, Rosalie. The bronze haired boy is Edward," she replied.

"Where's Edward's girl? I mean surely someone who looks like that isn't single," I said hopeful that he was single.

"She's sick, her name is Catherine," Angela told me with a I'm-sorry tone in her voice when she saw my face fall.

It was then that Edward's gaze fell on me and I started to blush. He had whiter skin than I did, which I thought was impossible. I looked away embarrassed that I was staring at someone who looked like that. I put my hair as a wall between us. I stole little glances in his direction, though. Every time I did I saw him looking at me with a strange expression on his face.

Finally it was time to go to Biology. I felt self-conscious when I got up. I walked slowly but even then my embarrassment got the best of me and I tripped. Everyone erupted with laughter. I felt my face blushed bright scarlet. I wanted nothing more than to just run away but I knew I would trip again if I did, so I just walked slowly again and left the room.

When I got to biology I went to Mr. Banner's and gave him my slip.

"Would you please introduce yourself to the class Ms. Swan?" Mr. Banner said to my great displeasure.

"I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella," I obeyed Mr. Banner quietly.

Edward's POV

I saw the angel walk into my biology classroom. Her face was still a light pink from her lunchroom fall. Then I heard her voice, it was quiet and comforting, like a lullaby. She introduced herself as Bella, such a beautiful name.

"Please take a seat by Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner ordered. I perked my head up at the mention of my name. Again Bella's face began to turn colors and she hid her face behind her hair.

I tried to read her mind to see what she thought of me but I couldn't. I tried again but I was not getting even a little whisper. Now I had another reason to love her, she was a puzzle. Then I was suddenly struck with a wave of guilt. What about Cat? Cat would be furious with me for feeling this way about Bella. I had to do something, though. There was no way I would be able to stay away from Bella . Maybe we could just be friends.

Bella sat down beside me and looked at me for just a quick second then looked away. She fanned her hair between us and that beautiful blood perfume grew stronger. I leaned over to talk be the words wouldn't come out. I decided to write her a note.

Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Welcome to Forks.

I knew the words weren't the ones I wanted to say but that was all I could think of. I looked over to see how she was responding to the note. Bella was now looking at me like I was some sort of crazy person. Then she wrote back.

Hi, I'm Bella Swan. Thanks.

I was hoping to get more of a response but I could see that I was going to have to make the first move. I thought about what would not be crossing the line but still would let me get close to her.

Would you like to sit with us tomorrow?

I thought by using the word 'us' would be more appropriate that just me. I passed her the note light touching her jacket as I pulled back. I hoped with all my heart that she would say yes. Then Bella passed the note back to me.

I don't think your girlfriend would like that very much.

Crap! She already knew about Catherine. I had to convince her to sit with us. I knew Cat would be extremely mad at me but I might could get Alice to say she invited her. Alice would love the chance to piss Cat off.

Talk to me after class. What is your locker number? I'll meet you there.

This was my last chance hopefully she would give me her locker number. If she did then this was the beginning to a beautiful some what difficult friendship. If she didn't then I was destine to admire her from afar. It all deepens on one little number.


	3. Liars

-1Hey! Sorry I haven't written in forever!

I have just recently been to the absolute best church camp in the entire universe, Falls Creek! When I got I was seriously depressed because I wasn't there so I couldn't write. SORRY again. I know I should not have waited that long to write again.

Any ways I hope you aren't getting bored after the second chapter. I am planning on throwing in some real drama. HINT: Jacob comes to Forks High…no treaty. I also think that something should happen to our little Catherine. LOL!

So I hope you all really enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I am Stephenie Myer and I own Twilight! YES! Life is good. BEEP BEEP! Stupid alarm clock. sigh It was just a dream! Damn! A really good dream! I still don't own Twilight or any of the characters, just one of the millions borrowing them.

LIARS!

Bella's POV

Why was this beautiful god-like teenager talking to me? I mean I was just plain boring looking Bella Swan. Plus Edward already had a girlfriend and from what I heard she was probably prettier than I was. So why me? Was this some sort of funny bet? Yeah! That had to be it! Play the new girl and get her hopes up. That had to be what he and his little buddies had come up with.

Well they had another thing coming to them if they thought that I would fall for that. I stole a quick glance over towards him to see if I could see through him. He looked hopeful and that's all that I saw. He was probably hopeful that his plan would go smooth so that he could get a good laugh out of it.

I wrote down a number really quick just as the bell rang and sprinted out of the classroom so that Edward wouldn't get a chance to talk to me. I was proud of myself for sparing my heart the hurt Edward Cullen was trying to put on it. Ha! I showed him!

Edward's POV

Bella looked at me quickly and then wrote down her locker number. I was going to pay tomorrow for this, Cat would be furious for talking with the _tramp_. How could Cat think that about the angel sitting right next to me? The bell rang Bella just left the paper there for me to pick up and left in a hurry. Was she embarrassed that she had just given me her locker number or was it something else? I didn't care now I knew where to find her any time I wanted! I

I picked up the paper and read the number that was scribbled on it.

77.

That was just down the hall from my locker how lucky could one vampire get! I went to my car to think of an excuse to give Cat whenever Bella sat by us tomorrow in lunch.

I came to the conclusion that Alice would tell Cat that she invited Bella to sit with us. Alice would appreciate the chance to royally piss Catherine off. I looked down at the clock in my ca to see that there was five minutes until school let out. I decide to go ahead and start walking since I had to go at the slow human pace.

I got to locker 77 just in time. The bell rang the second that I got there. I watched and smelled waiting for the floral aroma to fill my nostrils. I saw a blonde girl walking towards me that I instantly recognized as Lauren Mallory.

"What like brings you to like my locker like Edward?" Lauren said batting her lashes at me trying to be seductive. I was repulsed not just at Lauren, even though she was a big part, but also at Bella for lying to me. She had guts I had to give her that.

"Oh! This is your locker. I was looking for Mike Newton to ask if Catherine was okay. Since he talked to her last. Sorry, I thought this was his locker," I lied and then walked away from a disappointed looking Lauren.

Lauren was the girl who had asked me out about as much as Catherine had. If she wasn't to dumb and smelled a little better I might have chosen her. Lauren had the most repulsive blood scent that I had ever smelled. Even though all blood smelled good but hers had the scent like smelling Mexican food after you'd ate it 100 days in a row, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. (A/N- I know Edward doesn't eat food but it was the only simile I could think of.) Plus she was like the schools biggest slut! I mean look at what she was wearing today for example. A tank top that was two sizes too small that said juicy and a pair of daisy dukes with her lime green thong sticking out two inches higher than the shorts.

I went home frustrated when Alice told me that she saw me asking her something about Bella after school. That is when I went into a complete rant about Bella lying and rejecting me.

"I can't believe that I just got rejected by a girl! I mean I am a vampire I am suppose to be irresistible to my prey…I know that I wasn't hunting her but I was seducing her. I don't understand why she would do this to me," I complained to Alice.

Alice was so ecstatic that I was showing interest in a girl that wasn't Catherine that she might just kidnap her to get her to talk to me. She gave me many ridiculous plans on how to get her to talk to me. Most of them involved threatening her with our vampire skills, she was just playing though.

"Get serious Alice I really want to get to know Bella she seems different from all the other girls. Please help me. I'll go shopping with you without complaining three times," I begged. At that last part she really perked up.

"Okay. I'll help you. I will befriend this Bella girl. She will know from the start that you are me brother. I wouldn't want her to think that I am just getting befriending her to trick her into talking to you. After about two weeks then ask her to sit with us. Do you agree with the plan," she asked me knowing already that I wouldn't disagree. Anything to get Bella to talk to me.

"Yes I agree. I love you Alice and you are the greatest," I told her and then went up to my room to call Cat. I had to keep her happy at me until I had Bella deep within my grasp…metaphorically speaking of course.

"Hello," I heard the nasally voice of Catherine. Cat was probably the second prettiest girl that attended our school, Bella came in first. She had long blonde hair, light brown eyes, and I was almost positive that she was anorexic. That was the thing I hated about her she was ninety pounds and was always complaining about how fat she was. She was so skinny it was disgusting! Literally she was skin and bone. I hated it. What really ticked me off was that all the girls at our school looked up to her. So she was basically just leading all of them to anorexia or making them cry at night because they didn't look like her. I knew because hear what they were thinking. It made me want to punch her.

Maybe that was why I was so attracted to Bella, I mean other than the scent. She was kind and compassionate. At least that was what Angela, Mike, Ben, and Eric were thinking. Of course all Jessica was thinking about was what Lauren and Cat thought of her. She was disgusted by the way Mike was blubbering over Bella. But seriously could anyone with that scent be mean, rude, and self-centered. Lauren, Cat, and Jessica all had a slightly sourish scent. Cat smelled the best because of her little bit of sweet.

"Hello, Edward, are you there?" Cat said getting quite annoyed with me.

"Oh! Yes I am. How are you feeling?" I said trying to end the call I hated that nasally voice of Cat's when she is sick.

"Better. I should be in school tomorrow. Get hear earlier to pick me up. I don't want to be late. Plus I have to give you the rules about that Bella tramp that came today. I hope you behaved yourself and didn't lead her on. I hope you didn't lead any girl on or talk to any girl beside Alice or Rosalie. Actually I hope you just talked to Rosalie. Alice is such a bitch. She is always making rude comments about me and trying to piss me off. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to hook you up with that tramp to get rid of me," Cat would have continued but I didn't want to hear my favorite sister get insulted even more.

"Alice wouldn't do that," I said standing up for her. I knew Alice heard what she said though, with vampire hearing it was kind of hard not to hear that voice.

"Oh yes she would! That reminded me you did talk to another girl today. Lauren called and said you were waiting by her locker. Said you came up some lame excuse about Mike and thought you might be hitting on her. I told her to stay the hell away from you. So apologize to me for talking to her. Chop chop. I am not letting you off the hook," Catherine demanded. Right now I was seriously wandering why in the hell was I dating her. Oh! That's right, she is ten times as annoying when she is trying to hook up with me.

"I am sorry Cat. But in my defense I seriously was looking for Mike," I lied hoping to get her off my back.

"Okay. You are on probation. You are going to take me shopping tomorrow and buy a new Channel purse and some Gucci sunglasses. Then you are fully forgiven for your crimes," Catherine said like I had committed a murder.

"Umm… I 'm sort of busy tomorrow and the rest of the week. So could we do it some other time? I really have to study for my English test on Monday," I said hoping to get out of shopping two times this week.

"Okay but then you will have to buy me more," Cat said with a finalizing voice.

"See you tomorrow then Cat," I ended the conversation then hung up.

"_Okay but then you will buy me more," _I mimicked her nasal voice. Tomorrow was going to be a living hell.

Okay did I say that Edward loved Catherine just as much as Bella. Well when I wrote the summary that was the original plan but now I really just hate Catherine. So I want Edward to hate also.

If you have any on ideas on what should happen next I am all ears. Oh! When Jacob does arrive in the story he is not a werewolf and will not become one. I really hope that everyone is liking the story.

READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! Please with a cherry on top. Again sorry for not updating sooner. LOVE IN CHRIST!!


End file.
